Fuel vapor systems are installed in fuel tank and are configured to treat fuel vapor emitted from fuel tanks. The fuel vapor systems typically include a fuel treating device such as a canister configured to treat the vapor. The fuel vapor systems can further include a fuel trap configured to separate fuel droplets from the fuel vapor and to drain the droplet back to the fuel tank.
Typically, the fuel vapor systems include parts, such as fuel vapor accessories or tube segments which tend to accumulate fuel therein. Accumulation of fuel inside these parts, however, may cause a malfunction of the fuel vapor system, as the fuel path towards the fuel treating device is blocked and thus fuel vapor does not reach the fuel treating device.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide the fuel vapor system with a draining device to, particularly to portions of the fuel vapor system which tend to accumulate fuel therein.